


Fantasy xxx

by KKKTAE



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dildos, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Smut, Sorcerers, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, fantasy 2000, namjoon's a fool, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKTAE/pseuds/KKKTAE
Summary: "Where Jimin is the apprentice of a powerful sorcerer and has to find a solution to all the problems he has caused, without knowing that he would take a big surprise"KKKTAE© 2019top Yoongibottom JiminAvailable on Wattpad: Fantasy xxx - m.yg & p.jm  by KKKTAE





	Fantasy xxx

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Jimin was in the office of his teacher learning new spells to surprise him in the next lesson and make him realize that he was already prepared enough to level up.

  


What Jimin wanted most in this world was to get his " _power necklace_ " so that his spells would be stronger, but this would not be achieved without much practice.

  


Yoongi, his teacher, suddenly and hastily entered the office, scaring his subordinate.

  


He started taking hundreds of papers out of his drawers, they flew everywhere, making this a show for Jimin. "Teacher, what's happened?" Jimin said even with his eyes on the hundreds of papers that flew over him.  


  


"Namjoon has gotten back into trouble and I have to get him outof the police station. I just came to find his ID and background "he took some papers that were put in front and looked at them with his frown" oh, it's okay. Are you leaving? "  


  


"yes" 

  


The apprentice got up from his seat and closed the book and arranged it behind him "well, while you are not I will do all my pending tasks"

  


"Thank you very much Jimin-ahh" he went towards the door, but before leaving he turned around and said: "But, _don't_ give food to Floffy, yesterday that you didn't come he had a bad behavior, therefore he is punished" Jimin nodded and he watched as his teacher left without looking back again.

  


Floffy was Yoongi's magical fish, at first sight it was a small golden fish, but if you went into his fish tank - something Jimin did every time he had to clean it - you realized that it was the size of a military vessel. His house was the " _infinity fishbowl_ ", a fish tank that covered more than 300 km of water just for Floffy.

  


Jimin began to accommodate the books that were scattered throughout the room, there were some 53 books that were not in place, and that alone on Yoongi's desk. _  
_

  


_"This will be a long night,"_ thought Jimin.  


  


After three and a half hours, he had finished organizing 347 books, not counting the thirty minutes he had lost looking for the correct passage that led him to the dark magic library. Already tired, he went to the desk to leave a note to his teacher.

  


<Everything is in place, sir. Please, rest; tomorrow we will have a very busy day.

Jimin.xoxo>

  


He began to take his things from the leather sofa that was next to the desk, when he heard a noise. He turned his head several times but there was no one.

  


He was ready to leave until his eyes fell on the fishbowl of Floffy, who was beating the fish tank repeatedly. He approached and watched the little fish go to a small pot and release bubbles, clearly trying to tell him something

  


"I do not understand you ..." he saw that bubbles were still coming out of his mouth, and now he seemed to be crying. He decided to put on his practice ring and do a spell to understand it " _Parlotteous Pescato"_

_  
_

"Please, Jimin. Feed me, I'm starving "they sobbed.

  


He could not resist. It was wrong to disobey his master, but neither could he leave a poor little animal hungry.

  


On the shelf that was on one side was a fish food, he took it and then began to throw it out a window that had the fish tank.

  


He should not have done it...

  


As soon as the fish finished eating all the food, it began to take on a black color on its scales and its small teeth were transformed into large sharp fangs. Again began to repeatedly hit the walls of the tank causing it to start cracking.

  


Jimin took small steps backwards, and before he could give the fifth, saw in slow motion as one of the walls of the fish tank broke, letting out some of its contents like a waterfall.

  


" _Gllupectes Bazta_ " was the spell he launched to repair the great leak that the fish tank had.

  


Thanks to Merlin, Floffy had not come out.

  


What he didn't appreciate was that all the water that had left flooded all over the place.

  


_"If I do not resolve this in time, Yoongi will kill me"_

_  
_

He had no choice, he had to use his ring - by the way, very unstable - to finish the toilet quickly before his master arrived.

  


_"Limbase Claenny"_ and as if he were conducting an orchestra, he began giving orders to the cleaning instruments to do their job.

  


Magic is powerful, and if you use it with wisdom and control you can do great things with it. He was lucky to be one of the best apprentices of his generation, always wanting perfection.

  


All had finished cleaning, excluding a towel that was still crawling on the floor.

  


A little confused, he followed her, realizing he was headedto Yoongi's room, a place he had never entered. The towel began to climb through a closet until it reached the top, a place that Jimin could not see due to his short stature.

  


Obviously he did not want to leave a trace of all the disaster he had caused. He climbed into a chair next to the closet so he could take the towel and lifted his head to see where it was.

  


He did not see the towel.

  


The only thing he could see were around 25 dildos of different sizes and colors arranged in a row.

  


He would never have imagined that his teacher would like to play with this kind of thing, he always saw him as a very serious, correct man; but you know, you never have to judge a book by its cover, or a person by what it appears to be.

  


"Jimin? What are you doing here?, "When he heard it, the man jumped and fell on his ass to the floor. "I-I ... I'm sorry, sir. I did not know that ... you know," "What should I know, Jimin?," Were they really having this conversation? How was he going to see him in the face after saying what he had to say? Jimin blushed, swallowed hard and mentally gave himself strength to move on "I didn't know you liked to play with your ass ..."

  


Yoongi was one of Jimin's biggest fantasies, after meeting him for 3 years he just wanted to get on top of him. And now that he knew he was ... gay? He had the chance to have an opportunity with him.

  


He was a man, a man who wanted him to take it.

  


Before the clumsiness of his student Yoongi just laughed "I do not use them in me, Jimin-ahh," a bit of disappointment grew within Jimin "I use them in guys like _you_ ,"

  


Jimin's eyes widened and his ears began to burn.

  


Yoongi started walking towards a static Jimin. Both kept their eyes but did not say anything.

  


"Get up," Yoongi ordered. "You should not have entered, I'll have to punish you. From now on until it ends with you, you have to call me Daddy, understood? "Jimin nodded" I said: understood? "

  


"Yes, sir-I mean, _daddy_ "

  


Yoongi took Jimin's hand and lifted him off the ground, leading him out of his room.

  


Jimin could not believe it. Was he really going to have sex with his teacher?!?! He had wanted this for a long time, but he never believed that one of his dirtiest fantasies was going to come true.

  


They entered Yoongi's office "well, baby boy. From what I understand, you're still a virgin, so I'm not going to be rude, just relax. "He took Jimin's face with his right hand and with his left grabbed his waist and pulled him to his chest.

  


They began to kiss, first it was slow and unhurried, and in an instant Yoongi began to take full control and turned it into a passionate and needy kiss. They started walking through the office until they reached the sofa and went to bed.

  


While they were making out on the couch, they could feel the other's erection rubbing with their own. Jimin felt his body burning, he was already beginning to sweat, he could not have his clothes on anymore.

  


"I've wanted you for a long time, baby. You were like the forbidden fruit to me. I can't resist anymore "Yoongi straddled Jimin, took off his shirt, and then with a snap of fingers undressed Jimin completely.

  


Yoongi stood admiring Jimin's body: pale and smooth skin, pink nipples as well as his glans. His penis was the perfect size for Yoongi, it was medium and manageable.

  


"Back and then lift your ass for me" did not hesitate for a second and turned around to leave all his hole exposed for Yoongi "good boy".

  


He took both Jimin's buttocks with his hands and parted them, exposing a small, pink and tight hole ready to be defamed. His mouth watered and at the most unexpected moment he was licking Jimin's entrance, pushing his tongue inside, trying to dilate him as well as possible.

  


"D-daddy ... aaaaah ... Yoongi" the apprentice felt in heaven, with every little thrust that Yoongi's tongue gave he felt he could come at any time.

  


"Silence" gave him a strong spanking in his fluffy buttock, quickly began to form the silhouette of his hand leaving a large red mark.

  


Jimin was all moans and contortions, he could not stand still. His erection did not stop hurting and he was already starting to shed pre-seminal fluid.

  


After having finished stimulating Jimin's hole with his tongue, Yoongi put two of his fingers in front of Jimin's face.

  


"Suck them, lubricate them well" without thinking twice he quickly took the two long and thick fingers, licking them with excitement and hunger. His mouth watered with just tasting them and imagining them inside him.

  


Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of Jimin's mouth and then took them to the back of his student. First, he began to massage the small entrance with circular movements, causing it to open and contract again and again. As soon as he saw the opportunity he introduced the first finger, causing Jimin to let out a small moan.

  


He put and unhurriedly pulls out his finger, waiting for Jimin's hole to become accustomed to having a strange body inside.

  


"Another ... p-please, daddy" and with the free path introduced a second finger, penetrating deeper and deeper.

  


In order to have it ready faster, he began to make scissor movements to expand the narrow space.

  


He interspersed the movements, penetrated sometimes and then into rough scissor movements. In a slightly deeper thrust, Jimin gave a loud moan, letting Yoongi know he had touched his sweet spot. He kept playing in that place, torturing his poor student.

  


Jimin began to shed tears of frustration "please, daddy _, fuck me ..."_

_  
_

"Not yet, Jimin-ahh. This is your punishment; I will decide when to start,"

  


As he tortured Jimin pleasantly, a great idea occurred to him. He snapped his fingers three times as he conjured a spell in his mind, and within two minutes three dildos of different colors came through the door as they marched through the air like little soldiers.

  


He pulled his fingers from inside his student and kissed his hole quickly.

  


"On the table there are three different types of dildos, of equal size but of different thickness. Choose the one you want to resume what we are doing"

  


Jimin looked at his teacher with puppy eyes, all watery and red. Then he looked at the desk looking at the small variety of dildos he had brought for him: the first one was green, about 18 centimeters in average like the others and its thickness was like that of a German sausage " _no_ "; the second was pink, and its thickness was medium, like a good penis " _perfect_ "; and the third was black, with the same thickness of a wooden rolling pin to knead _"I want to feel pleasure, not to destroy my anus"._

_  
_

"The middle one, daddy. _Please_ " Yoongi gave him a small smile. With one of his fingers he instructed the dildo to come towards him, causing him to float around the room to where the two were.

  


When he had the object in his hands, he placed it on the floor "sit on it while you suck my cock, I'll make sure you also enjoy"

  


Jimin said nothing, just obeyed the orders and got off the couch to sit on the floor. He accommodated his entrance on the dildo and began to lower slowly, introducing little by little the object inside.

  


"I'm ready, daddy"

  


" _Good boy_ "

  


Yoongi began unbuttoning his pants as he settled on the large leather sofa, sat in front of Jimin and then pulled his pants down a bit together with his boxers and left his entire erect limb exposed in front of the young apprentice's face.

  


His mouth watered as soon as he saw the great virility of his master " _the treasure that those pants hid,_ " he thought.

  


With his two small hands he took Yoongi's long, thick limb, pumping from top to bottom, from bottom to top. He began to give small licks at the tip like a little kitten. He ran his tongue across the length of his cock, never taking his eyes off Yoongi's.

  


"Stop playing with me, baby. Begins"

  


Orders are orders, as soon as they were given, he swallowed Yooongi's penis, taking it to the back of his throat. He sucked and sucked as if his life depended on it.

  


Meanwhile Yoongi began to control the dildo that Jimin had lodged inside him, moving up and down with his wrist ordering the dildo to come out and enter.

  


The little boy kneeling at the foot of the couch began to salivate seas; his moans became stronger with each thrust he received inside. The view began to cloud over the tears of pleasure that began to form small gaps in his eyes.

  


It was not long when Yoongi began to join his grunts with Jimin's moans, which soon became sobs.

  


Feeling that the young man was crying, the older man pulled his dick out of the apprentice's mouth. He took his face with both hands, realizing that they were soaked with tears.

  


" _Fuck me_ , daddy, please. I can't wait anymore ... I know this is my punishment, but I just- "his mouth was silent for the contrary. Their tongues met again, dancing at their own pace.

  


With another movement of the wrist, Yoongi expelled the dildo from Jimin's interior. He took her forearm and forced him to get up so he could lie down on the sofa again.

  


He saw how the young man under him looked at him with bright eyes, his forehead was drenched with sweat, his lips were redder and swollen than usual, his cheeks were flushed, and his blond hair was all disheveled and stuck to his forehead. It seemed like a beautiful work of art never created, a mermaid that catches you with its beautiful figure and melody, a muse, an _angel._

_  
_

"No more crying, baby. I will make this an unforgettable day "he kissed his lips again and with his hands began to touch Jimin's bare chest.

  


Even with his ring on, Jimin snapped his fingers and stripped his teacher of any clothes he wore. Now if they were in the same line.

  


The dark-haired man took his cock and guided him to his lover's entrance, pushing gently inside, feeling every warm inch of that little being.

  


The thrusts began to be soft and loving, Yoongi had realized that it had started very abruptly to be Jimin's first time.

  


Instead, Jimin clung more and more to Yoongi's torso, clinging to that beefy man who was taking with him the little innocence that was left in him.

  


He shouted his name several times, he was tired of not being able to have more, so he began to move, making the opponent's penis go deeper and touch his prostate more strongly. He felt in heaven, kissed his teacher's lips in a brusque, hungry way, looking for more.

  


He began to touch himself, pumping his dick up and down, causing more and more pre-seminal fluid to come out.

  


Yoongi felt Jimin's walls begin to contract more and more, making him feel an unequaled pleasure " _Jiminnie_ ..." was the first time he called that way the youngest.

  


"I can't anymore ... aahh ..., I come ..." he began to moan louder, moving faster, increasing his pleasure and also Yoongi's.

  


When Jimin finally came, he splashed all over his chest and Yoongi's nectar. And it did not take long for the elder to accompany him, they ended almost at the same time.

  


When Yoongi left the boy began to spurt the semen that had been inside "let me clean you"

  


He snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared a small pink towel, with it he began to clean all the cum he had left dripping on the couch and in Jimin's hole. To close with a flourish, he licked the cum Jimin had left in his own chest and also the one that still remained in his cock.

"I'm sleepy, daddy," the blonde said between yawns cuddling on the couch.

  


The image that Yoongi had before his eyes was pure tenderness. He took the boy in his arms and carried him to his room, where he laid him down and wrapped him up to sleep comfortably.

  


  


_↧↧↧_

  


  


When he finished taking his bath, Yoongi went to his room carefully and quietly so as not to wake Jimin up. He finished dressing and went to the living room.

  


"For the next best you leave me at the police station," said Namjoon, who had been waiting for an hour for his friend.

  


Yoongi just rolled his eyes and went to the table where his briefcase was to take out all the important papers and then go to organize them.

  


"Yoongi ... yoongi" the other boy began to imitate Jimin, writhing in his seat and touching himself.

  


With a snap, the most powerful sorcerer put a lock on Namjoon's lips, making him shut up immediately.

  


But that was not an impediment for the child to continue bothering the dark-haired person "do you think this will stop me?"

  


"It's that or a knife in your anus"

  


Immediately Namjoon closed his mouth again, literally, and sank into his doing, trying to hide from the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> FORGET THE PASSWORD OF MY OTHER ACCOUNT AND I HAD TO WAIT LIKE 20 DAYS TO OPEN THIS.
> 
> and u will say, why did not you send a verification to the mail? that mail I invented it, I don't know if it exists, and if so, it's not mine.
> 
> the other account was just reading, BUT HERE I WILL ACTIVATE WITH MANY ONE SHOTS AND THINGS, WUUUU.
> 
>  
> 
> i forgot to say that i'll post another story, is in process but would be done in the next week, ok? so... don't miss that


End file.
